


Love you better now

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Malik is a badass, Mission Fic, Pining, the assassination of Conrad de Montferrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Malik calls Altair from Masyaf for an assassination of the highest difficulty: They have to kill the king of Jerusalem
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hiatus Resolution





	Love you better now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



> So I was meant to write this in 2015...well, things happen you know? 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway, even five years too late :)

“Peace be with you”, Altair greeted him when he returned to the office in Jerusalem. It was the first time he had come back here since he and Malik had taken down AL-Mualim and since he had become Grand Master of the Assassins.

In the first few weeks, Malik had stayed at his side, had helped to re-shape the Order and Altair had never been more grateful for his aid. Of the two of them, Malik had always paid more attention to the old texts, to the rules and history of their Order. 

Altair’s own codex was shaped as much by Malik as it was by him and if he was being honest, Altair had enjoyed the weeks of arguments and discussions that had held no bite of resentment or jealousy or guilt.

A month ago though Malik had announced he would return to Jerusalem and run the office there as usual. They needed to return to normalcy and many of the younger Assassins needed guidance out there and not just in Masyaf.

Altair had managed to bear the responsibilities as Grand Master in Masyaf but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss Malik. He had gotten used to his presence in those few weeks and missing him was like missing his right hand.

A metaphor he would never under any circumstances say out loud.

Three days ago, a message had arrived from Malik, requesting Altair’s presence in Jerusalem as soon as possible. Nothing was wrong, the letter had assured him, but there was a contract that Malik did not want to give to a novice.

So here he was, back in Jerusalem, sprinting across the roofs and balconies like he had done as a novice. Perhaps Malik would scold him later for behaviour unsuited for a Grand Master but Altair could always reply that he needed the practice.

No such rebuke came as Altair jumped down from the roof into the yard. But that may have been because Malik was not alone. The other man in the office was undeniably a Frank with a soft, almost effeminate face, but dressed like the people here, not like the foreigners. 

Not a crusader then, Altair thought, but one of those who was born and raised her.

The man confirmed his first impression when he greeted Altair in fluent Arabic with no trace of an accent. “And peace be with you.” He looked at Malik. “Is that him?”

“It is.”

“He looks…young to be the master of your order.”

“Yet he’s proven himself worthy of the position.” Malik’s tone was short and professional, but Altair thought he would never tire of hearing a compliment from Malik’s lips.

The man turned back to Altair. “I am Humphrey of Toron. King Richard sends me in his stead with a contract.”

Altair glanced at Malik. “It seems your acquaintance with the English King has left an impression.”

“And what is the contract?” Altair asked. 

“Conrad di Montferrat, Queen Isabella’s husband. He must die.” 

Altair noticed the tone of disgust in Humphrey’s voice when he said the name. Was this a personal request or a political? 

“His death will drive a wedge between the crusaders and finally end this war”, Malik added.

Humphrey put a bag of coins on the desk. Altair knew it was mostly for show. Malik wouldn’t have sent for him if the payment hadn’t already been agreed upon.

“Where is this man?” Altair asked. He had not kept up to date with the politics of the Franks beyond how the war went in general. 

“Conrad and the Queen are in Tyre”, Humphrey replied. “Under no circumstances must you harm her. Don’t even let her be a witness.”

Such concern, such softness in his voice when he spoke of the Frankish Queen. The English King probably had political reasons to request this Conrad’s assassination but for the man in front of him they were personal. Was he the Queen’s lover, pushed aside for a more suitable match?

“We will keep her out of it”, Altair assured him, despite feeling Malik’s sharp eyes on him. Quiet assassinations had not been his forte in the past.

Humphrey thanked them and left with the usual polite but empty phrases now that their business was concluded.

“We have a bureau in Tyre”; Altair said once Humphrey was out of the door.

“I told him but he wanted to make sure no word of this would get to the other Franks”, Malik replied. His demeanour was not quite as serious as it had been before. “Killing a king will draw a lot of attention.”

“Did he ask for me or did you?” Altair wanted to know.

“I did. He came to me a week ago with his contract and this is not a mission to be done by someone less experienced. Unfortunately, the number of Masters in our Order is low at the moment.” Malik looked at him. “I trust you left things in order in Masyaf?”

“I did.”

“Good, it is a long way until Tyre and we don’t know how long we’ll have to stay there until our chance comes.”

“We?”

“I accepted the contract so it is my responsibility to see it through.” A grin appeared on Malik’s face. “I’m not letting you have all the fun by yourself, Grand Master.”

/

Altair had never been to Tyre before. Since they had lost Jerusalem, it had become the de-facto capital for the Franks and was busting with them. He had exchanged his white Grand Master robes against simpler clothes, including a wide coat similar to the one Malik was wearing which made it easier to hide his weapons.

The last few days on the road had seen to it that they looked appropriately worn and wide travelled and no one paid them any attention. And any suspicion that they might arouse, was quickly dispelled by a look at Malik’s missing arm.

Other than Altair these strangers did not know that underestimating Malik was the last mistake they were ever going to make if it came to a confrontation.

The Dai in Tyre was happy to see them, having heard few news out of Masyaf since Altair had taken over the Order from Al-Mualim. He was also able to give them more information on Conrad di Montferrat who was a stranger and had come to the Levant with the crusaders.

Altair and Malik took to watching Conrad for a few days. It seemed the man placed a great deal of trust in his title and the safety of Tyre. He liked to eat at his friends’ places and often walked the streets with only a single guard to accompany him.

This was going to be almost too easy.

/

There was no rhyme or reason which nights Conrad would eat at a friend’s place or which friend he would visit so Altair and Malik had gotten into the habit of taking an evening stroll near the king’s palace. 

The city was quiet, most men were fighting with the Crusaders under the English King in the south, and their presence might have aroused suspicion if not for Malik’s missing arm. Every time a guard looked at them, Malik would angle himself so that his empty sleeve was obvious and the guard would lose interest. Altair covered up his presence by carrying something heavy looking with both hands next to Malik – a friend helping another friend with errands.

If he was being honest Altair enjoyed spending time with Malik without the reorganisation of their order resting on their shoulders. It was true that they had been friends when they were younger but that had been coloured by envy and competitiveness. Here and now he got to enjoy Malik’s acerbic wit and eye for detail while it wasn’t aimed at him.

Humphrey’s request to leave the Frankish Queen out of it hadn’t made their work any easier since she was accompanying Conrad on most days. She was a pale, dark-haired woman who smiled at her husband when he paid attention to her but let her face fall into despair once he turned elsewhere. 

Tonight though she wasn’t with him and Conrad had returned from the bishop’s place sooner than Altair would’ve thought. The streets were quiet at this time and he shared a nod with Malik to follow Conrad. It was a bit of a walk from here to the king’s palace and they waited until Conrad and his guard were out of sight from the bishop’s guards before setting their plan in motion.

“I think we should invite Abbas over for dinner tomorrow”, Altair said as he and Malik passed Conrad and his guard. Some of the Franks spoke Arabic and he didn’t know if Conrad was among them.

“I don’t like him”, Malik replied, moving his shoulder so the empty sleeve was obvious, flattering in the evening breeze.

“That’s because – damn your maps, Malik!” Pretending to trip over his own two feet and the heavy basket, Altair dropped his load onto the street. A few scrolls rolled over the ground, the wind pushing them in Conrad’s direction.

Altair crouched down, trying to grab them while Malik scolded him. “You’re useless, novice.”

In the same moment Altair leaped towards Conrad, Malik used his throwing stars to take out the guard before he even knew something was happening. Altair saw the man collapse from the corner of his eye as he toppled Conrad to the ground and sank his blade into the base of his throat. Confusion marred Conrad’s handsome face as he ineffectually slapped at Altair as if that could save him.

His body convulsed underneath Altair’s hands, trying to throw off death, as he retracted his blade and watched the light fade from his eyes. But it was Malik who closed them, crouching next to Altair. 

“We have to go.”

Malik had already collected the stray scrolls and placed them back into the basket while Altair pushed a feather through Conrad’s blood. He and Malik left calmly, running noises would only arouse suspicion when the assassination had gone this quietly. They turned the first corner they could find and then another and another, getting closer to the bureau. 

Altair felt the familiar excitement of a job well done bubble in his veins but a quick glance at Malik told him to keep quiet until they had reached the safety of the bureau. While Altair’s hands were stained with Conrad’s blood, Malik did not even have a hair astray. 

As the reached their sanctuary just after the alarm had been raised, Altair let out a laugh, washing his hands in the fountain. Malik was resting nearby on some pillows, his back against the wall, looking far more pensive than a successful mission as this warranted.

“What haunts you?” Altair asked, nudging him in the side as he sat down next to Malik.

“I’ve missed it more than I thought I did.”

Altair felt his insides turn to ice. “I’m sorry.”

Malik shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I think I was deceiving myself, pretending to be comfortable with my position as dai.”

“You could come back, work as an assassin again like you did tonight”, Altair blurted out before he had really thought about his words.

“Our techniques are focused around the hidden blade, wielded on your left-hand side”, Malik pointed out. “I wasn’t complaining, Altair, I was simply being wistful.”

“Come back anyway. I’m sure together we can find new techniques, new ways to wield the hidden blade, maybe even without sacrificing a finger for it.”

Malik looked at him silently for a long time before a smile started to appear in the corner of his mouth. “Are you sure you’re not just making up excuses for me to return to Masyaf.”

“That, too”, Altair admitted. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

As their lips touched, Altair happily yielded to Malik, this kiss being so much better than anything they had shared as boys. No streak of envy remained, there was only love and trust.

“Does that mean you’ll come back?” Altair asked as they broke the kiss, smiling at Malik above him.

“I’ll consider it”, Malik replied, but the fondness of the smile he returned, told Altair the truth.


End file.
